


Spencer Reid Blurbs

by DearSpencerReid



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearSpencerReid/pseuds/DearSpencerReid
Summary: A collection of Spencer Reid drabbles and headcanons.





	1. The Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the sentence "Does he know about the baby?".

“How long does it take to test blood?” you groaned in pain, attempting to find a comfortable enough position to lay on the small exam table.  
  
You and Spencer had just moved into a new apartment, and instead of patiently waiting for Spencer to get home from work in order to help you carry an exceptionally heavy box upstairs, you decided to do it yourself.

Consequently, leading you to pull a muscle in your back and immediately regret your impatience.

The sound of the doorknob turning caught your attention, and instead of seeing your nurse as you had expected, you were greeted with the sight of a frazzled Spencer.

“Baby,” Spencer quickly came to your side and took both of your hands in his, “Are you okay? What happened?”

“I’m fine, Spencer. I just pulled a muscle in my lower back.” you ran your thumb over his knuckles in an attempt to soothe his worry. Apparently, your text to inform him that you were going to the emergency room came out more cryptic than you had thought.

A sigh of relief escaped Spencer’s lips as you continued, “They’re testing my blood right now and then they’re going to give me a shot for pain. I should be able to go home pretty soon.”

Spencer nodded and leaned down to press a kiss to your forehead, “I’ll call Hotch and tell him that I won’t be able to come back in today.”

Before Spencer had a chance to reach for his cell phone, the door opened and your nurse from before entered the room.

“It’s me again. I see you got yourself some company,” she smirked, gesturing to Spencer who was still right by your side.

“Yes I did,” you lightly laughed, sitting up slowly with the aid of Spencer, “This is my fiance, Spencer.”

“Oh good!” the nurse pulled her stool to be in front of the two of you and opened up the file she carried with her “So,  _does he know about the baby_ then?”

At the same time, your head snapped up straight to face the nurse while Spencer turned his head to face you. Both of your eyes as wide as they had ever been before.

“The baby?” you and Spencer simultaneously questioned.

The nurse’s complexion quickly turned pale, “Neither of you knew that you were pregnant?”

Both of you vigorously shook your heads, too shell-shocked to speak. Yes, you and Spencer had wanted children, but neither of you had planned on having them this early on.

“Well, um, I’m going to go get a doctor,” the nurse blurted out, collecting herself before rushing to the door, “And he can talk to you two about it more.”

Silence didn’t last long in the small room as Spencer whispered, “We’re going to be parents.”

Turning to look at Spencer, a fluttering filled your stomach at seeing the wide smile that he held.

“I-I’m going to be a dad! You’re going to be a mom! Y/N! We’re going to have a baby!” Spencer was practically shouting now, undeniably excited.

Being mindful of your back, Spencer came to wrap you in his arms and hold you close, placing kisses and whispers of happiness against your neck.

Tears of joy were now streaming down your face as his excitement began to fill you, “We’re going to have a baby.”


	2. When I'm Sleeping

To most people on planet Earth, waking up thirty minutes before your alarm is supposed to go off feels like a cruel punishment.

But to you, they were an additional thirty minutes you had to spend with Spencer.

Rolling over from your previous position of facing the wall, you were now in view of Spencer’s sleeping form.

His hair was splayed across the pillow, lips open just slightly, and not a single concern from the previous day evident on his face. Your heart swelled at seeing how at ease he currently was.

Moving closer to him, you placed a kiss against the top of Spencer’s shoulder, followed by another to his collarbone, trailing your lips up to his neck before he draped his arm around your waist.

“ _Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping_?” Spencer groggily asked, not bothering to open his eyes.

“I kiss you when you’re awake too.” you defended, placing a kiss on his jawline this time.

“Not nearly as much as you do when I’m awake,” Spencer cracked an eye open just enough to see you raise your eyebrows at him.

“Maybe it’s because you’re so busy when you’re awake,” you pulled away from Spencer completely, “I mean…I could always stop kissing you all together.”

Despite the obvious teasing tone in your voice, Spencer tightened his grip on your waist and moved you onto his lap.

“Or we could just make for all those lost while I’m awake,” Spencer smirked, sliding his hands underneath your shirt and placing a firm kiss of his own against your lips.


	3. Cold

Between your frustration with the case, your irritation with Spencer, and the pure exhaustion you felt, you were ready to drop the moment you walked into your hotel room.

“I’m going to go take a shower.” you muttered as you made your way towards the bathroom.

Spencer nodded his head but remained silent, still feeling guilty for his previous actions and understanding why you were so upset with him.

Instead of trusting you and allowing you to take charge when interrogating a suspect, Spencer was quick to undermine your judgment and refused to even let you in the interrogation room with him. Leaving you to feel immensely hurt and subsequently refuse to interact with Spencer unless absolutely necessary.

But as you left the bathroom, having washed away the grime of the day as well as some tension, you realized that interacting with Spencer was now inevitable seeing as you were both to share a bed tonight.

With Spencer already laying on the right side of the queen sized bed, you climbed into remaining space and turned to face away from him. A motion that seemed so foreign in your relationship.

Right as you were drifting off to sleep, a shock of freezing cold skin jerked you back to consciousness. The feeling resigned only for a moment as Spencer shifted positions, but the frigid feeling returned as he settled into a more comfortable spot on the mattress.

“ _Quit touching me_ ,” the bite in your voice even took you by surprise, “ _Your feet are cold_.”

“Sorry,” Spencer meekly mumbled, “I’m not used to having to distance my body from yours.”

Hearing the dejection in Spencer’s apology made your heart sink.

“I’m also sorry for what I did earlier,” Spencer spoke up again.

Turning over to face him now, you could see the regret residing in his usually loving eyes.

“It was unprofessional and out of line. You’re a great agent, I know you could have handled the suspect just fine. I let my own fear get in the way and I feel like a jackass for it.”

Hearing Spencer’s apology and rare use of profanity made you giggle, “I’m sorry too. I was being a jackass myself.”

Even in the darkness, you could see Spencer smile. He reached out and pulled you closer to his chest, your first embrace since early that morning.

As you nuzzled your head against his chest, you felt Spencer graze his toes against the back of your calf and press down against your flesh intentionally.

Squealing, you jerked your leg away harshly, “Seriously, why are your feet so cold?!”

Unable to stop laughing, Spencer just pulled you closer and revealed in the laughter you began to share with him.  


	4. Who You Married

For the tenth time that day, the sound of Spencer’s phone alerting him of a text message could be heard echoing from his messenger bag.

Typically, Spencer would get excited when hearing the familiar ringtone while he was away on a case, seeing as it usually you wishing him a good day or informing him of how much you were missing him.

This time, however, he groaned loudly and reached across the desk a police officer had loaned him for the night. All day long you had been sending him horrifically unfunny puns, or at least to him that’s what they were. You, on the other hand, found them to be hilarious.

‘ **I ate too much middle eastern food today** ’

And just as Spencer thought he had finally received a normal text from you, his phone buzzed in his hand.

‘ **and now I falafel** ’

Once more, Spencer groaned and rubbed his forehead.

‘ **I’m trying to look over a case file and you’re being insufferable** ’

Five minutes had passed by before your name appeared on his phone again.

‘ **Well I was going to make a pun about philosophy, but now I guess I KANT** ’

Unlike all the others you had sent him, Spencer found this pun to be at least a little funny.

Instead of texting you back, Spencer pressed the call button next to your number.

“You were just determined to torture me today weren’t you?”

The laugh that Spencer heard from your side of the phone instantly made up for every single god awful joke you had sent him that day.

“ _Wait, you don’t like puns? Boy, don’t you realize that you married the pun queen?_ ”

Relaxing back into his office chair, Spencer grinned, “I’m 99% sure that you were not the next heir to that title when I asked you to marry me.”

“Well, my love, I’ve officially taken over the throne.” Spencer could practically picture the smug look you had on your face.

“I refuse to accept it.”

“Oh come on!” your voice raised with laughter, “You had to have found at least one of them funny!”

With your hearty laughter ringing in his ear, Spencer realized just how much he missed you and wished he could hear it in person,  “Alright, alright, maybe a few of them.”


	5. Sound

Three weeks. Only three weeks with the BAU and you had already had your first altercation with a suspect.

Thankfully, the damage you sustained was minimal, just a busted lip and an eye that was sure to become bruised as more time passed.

Morgan was the first to notice your swollen lip and blackened eye when you stepped foot into the office the next day.

“Ohhh, pretty boy if going to flip when he gets here.”

You rolled your eyes and came to stand beside Morgan’s desk, “Why can’t you just leave him alone?”

Last week, Spencer had managed to work up the confidence to blush his way through asking you out on a date. Once Morgan caught wind of this information, he was relentless in teasing Spencer at any chance he had.

“Leave who alone?”

At the sound of Spencer’s questioning voice, you instinctively turned your head to look at him.

And just as Morgan had predicted, the calm smile that Spencer had adorned when seeing you talking to Morgan had now completely vanished and was replaced with pure concern.

Haphazardly dropping his bag on his desk as he passed it, Spencer rushed to your side, “Y/N, what happened?”

“I had a little mishap with a suspect yesterday, it’s nothing really.” you placed your hand on his upper arm and gave a reassuring squeeze.

“It doesn’t look like nothing,” Spencer gently placed his left hand under your chin and eased your head to the side to better examine your lip, “They didn’t give you stitches or anything?”

Spencer grazed a finger directly over the cut and you cringed at the contact, “Spencer, please, the doctor said it would be fine.”

“Well I’m a doctor too and I don’t think it is fine.”

You couldn’t help but laugh incredulously, “You’re not a medical doctor, Spence.”

Ignoring your comment, Spencer continued to inspect your bottom lip, running his thumb over it this time, causing it to throb in pain.

“Seriously, Spencer,” you hissed through your teeth, “ _Quit it or I’ll bite_.”

“Careful, baby girl, he may enjoy that.” Morgan quipped, almost as if he had been waiting for this moment to arise.

A strangled noise escaped Spencer’s throat in response to Morgan’s comment, sounding as if it were torn between a moan and a gasp.

“ _D…Did you just make that sound?_ ” the reaction Spencer had to Morgan’s remark was more shocking than the remark itself.

Spencer was quick to drop his hand away from your chin and stutter his way through an excuse, “N-no, I uh, just need to clear my throat. I’m-uh-going to go get something to drink.”

Backing away from you, Spencer turned on his heels and made a beeline for the kitchen.

“You are an ass, Derek Morgan.” you muttered through gritted teeth before hastily following Spencer’s path, the sound of Morgan’s boisterous laughter trailing behind you.


	6. Tonight

Your home had not been this silent in years.

Most days it was full of the shared squeals and giggles coming from your three-year-old daughter Matilda and one-year-old son Elliot, and while you adored listening to the pattering of their little feet and the vast stories that their imaginations could create, you were beyond thankful that JJ had offered to have them stay the night at her house to allow you and Spencer some alone time.

While picking up the remainders of Elliott’s pre-dinner snack, you heard the familiar sound of a key opening the front door, signaling that Spencer was home for the night.

“I’m home!” Spencer called out dramatically from the doorway, expecting to be bombarded by the two tiny bodies that greeted him every night.

“In the kitchen!” you called back, biting your lip to contain a giggle that came from imagining the confusion that had to have been etched on his face.  

Discarding his bag and keys along the way, Spencer made his way to the kitchen where he found only you.

“Where are the kids?” he asked, his eyebrows furrowed just as you had expected.

“Aunt JJ invited them over for a sleepover with Henry and Michael” you explained while making your way over to him and wrapping your arms around his neck.

“Oh really,” Spencer was quick to catch onto the sultry tone in your voice, grabbing you by the waist and pulling you closer to him.

Humming in agreement, you trailed your lips up his neck, “ _It’s just you and me tonight. I was thinking we could have a little fun_.”

Not wasting any time, Spencer eagerly pressed his lips to yours. Your hands threaded through his hair while Spencer gently pushed you against the kitchen counter top, breaking the kiss only briefly to gently lift you up and sit you on top of it.

Cursing under your breath, you wrapped your legs around Spencer’s waist, wanting him directly against your body, “Remind me to thank her later.”

Spencer removed your legs from his waist, causing a whimper to leave your lips before watching him drop to his knees in front of you and place his hands on the waist band of your shorts, “Just as long as you thank me first, baby girl.”


	7. My Job

“You were so over the line! That strike doesn’t count!”

The accusing tone that Penelope had pointed at Morgan was so serious that it had the whole team dissolved in laughter.

“I was not over the line, baby girl” Morgan smirked, sauntering back to his seat and crossing his arms behind his head, “In fact, I do believe that strike has put me in the lead.”

Prior to the start of this game, Penelope thought that wagering a bet on the last game of the night would make it a bit more interesting. The wager being that whoever was to get the highest score would get a round of drinks bought for them by whoever had the lowest score.  

Glancing up at the leaderboard that hung overhead, you giggled upon seeing that in the final frame of the game, Morgan had in fact taken the lead while poor Penelope was losing by a landslide in comparison to everyone else.

“Don’t get too cocky, Morgan,” Spencer teased from his seat next to you, “Y/N isn’t trailing too far behind you.”

Spencer was right, all you had to do was get a strike yourself and you would have beaten Morgan by two points.

“Well, it’s a good thing that it’s your girls turn” confidence dripped from Morgan’s voice as you came to pick up the bright orange bowling ball you had chosen for the night.

“You’re going down, Derek” you winked, earning a chorus of cheers from the rest of the team who wished to see Morgan lose a sports game for once.

Making your way up the alley, you chucked your ball down the lane and crossed your fingers as it rolled towards the pins. In a flurry, the pins toppled into each other one by one until none were left standing.

The entire team, excluding Morgan, leaped from their seats and cheered louder than they had before. Spencer darted towards you as you came to rejoice with them, wrapping his arm around your waist and lifting you off the ground.

A joyous laugh left your lips as he spun you around, “I didn’t think that you’d be this excited for me to win.”

“I’ll always be excited to watch you succeed,” Spencer beamed, “ _I’m your husband. It’s my job_.”

Cooing at the pride that Spencer showed to you, Penelope reached for her purse and a begrudging Morgan, “Alright, you lovebirds, let’s go get some drinks for our newest MVP!”


	8. Frost

From the moment that he woke up, Spencer had been in an overly affectionate mood. On most days, you would have reveled in his love, but with it being the same day as Garcia’s surprise party, you found yourself too busy to properly enjoy his mood.

Standing in front of the two dozen cupcakes that had just finished cooling, you felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist.

“Spencer,” you groaned, reaching for the piping bag you had previously laid out, “I need to get these decorated.”

“The party doesn’t start for another two hours,” his lips ghosted over your neck, “You still have time.”

“But I have to finish the cupcakes, and then get ready, and then we have to head over to Morgan’s place” your voice got softer and softer as Spencer’s lips trailed higher and higher up your neck.

Your resolve was beginning to weaken as Spencer hummed against your pulse point and spun you around to face him, however, you refused to give in.

“You know what I would love for you to do?” your lips grazed against his.

“What?” Spencer practically begged, bumping his nose against yours.

“I would love for you to…” your voice trailed off, knowing full well you were teasing him, “ _Frost the damn cupcakes_.”

Taking the piping bag that you still held in your hand, you pressed it against Spencer’s chest and released yourself from his grip, quickly heading for the bathroom to get ready for the night, but not before you heard Spencer let out a frustrated groan.


	9. Pregnant

Before getting pregnant, you thought that the stories you heard of getting random cravings in the middle of the night were total exaggerations.

But as you found yourself waking up at four o’clock in the morning with a strong desire for Froot Loops, you sighed in realization of how actual those stories had been.

Carefully climbing out of bed in hopes of not waking Spencer, you tiptoed your way into the kitchen and began to make your bowl of cereal as quietly as possible.

Once you were sat down at your dining table, enjoying the small bowl of cereal and mindlessly scrolling through your phone, you jumped in surprise at the groggy voice that came from behind you.

“Are you really awake and eating right now?”

“ _I’m pregnant_ ,” you mumbled around the spoon you had placed in your mouth, “Cut me some slack.”

Chuckling softly, Spencer came to sit opposite from you. His eyes still heavy with sleep and his hair messily sticking up in all different directions, you couldn’t help but smile in adoration.

“I didn’t mean to wake you up,” you felt bad knowing that Spencer was to be at work in a little over two hours.

“It’s okay,” Spencer shrugged, “I mean, I guess I should get used to it.”

Swirling your spoon around the milk that had become dyed with colors, you smiled thinking about the four o’clock mornings to come, full of feedings and diaper changes.

“Will you still want to sit up and eat Froot Loops with me at the crack of dawn when you’re sleep deprived and covered in baby puke?”

Reaching over to take a hand full of cereal from the box, Spencer popped a piece into his mouth, “As long as it’s with you, I would do it at any hour.”


	10. Burlesque

Hearing the sound of Peggy Lee’s classic voice resonating through the thin dressing room walls made you crack a smile as you began pulling your outfit for the night out of the duffle bag Prentiss had prepared for you.

For the past few weeks, burlesque dancers were being abducted from a small cabaret club in Chicago. It didn’t take long for you, as well as the rest of the team, to realize that your description had perfectly fit that of the other victims. Hotch had been the first to suggest an undercover operation, and while you knew it was high risk, you accepted.

But as the time grew closer for you to begin getting into costume, you found yourself more excited than apprehensive about being in a burlesque show— however, one agent, in particular, felt the total opposite.

A soft knock on the dressing room door made you turn your attention away from the bag you were shuffling through.

“Come in!” you made sure your voice was loud enough over the continuing music.

Watching as the door opened further, you felt your heart skip a beat as Spencer slowly peeked his head into the room, most likely to ensure that you were not in the middle of getting ready.

“Hey,” Spencer sounded nervous as he came to fully enter the room and close the door behind him, “How are you feeling?”

Moving to stand closer by him, you smirked, “Really good, actually. Not as nervous as I was earlier.”

“Are you sure?” Spencer chewed on the corner of his mouth before continuing, “It’s not too late to call this off.”

The worry that Spencer had about you possibly being a target of this unsub was obvious, and while it made your ever growing crush on him grow stronger, you both knew that this had to happen.

“Spencer, I need to do this. We need to catch this guy before he can get to anyone else” you tried your best to soothe his anxious mind, reaching out a hand and placing it on his forearm as an attempt to further ground his racing thoughts.

With his only response being a curt nod, Spencer silently agreed with you.

“Besides,” you let out a breathy laugh, “ _I’m going undercover as a burlesque dancer. I’m gonna have fun_!”

Seeing that you were genuinely looking forward to the role you would be portraying for the night made Spencer relax, you had total confidence that the team would protect you if anything were to go wrong and he recognized that.

“I’ll let you finish getting ready then,” Spencer let a small smile grace his lips as he made his way to leave the dressing room and get himself prepared for the night.

“Hey,” you caught his attention before the door fully closed, causing Spencer to poke his head back around the door with an eyebrow of his quirked in curiosity.

“Try and enjoy the show” you teased.

A warm blush came to cover Spencer’s cheeks, “I’ll only have eyes for you.”

And while part of you knew that he was talking about keeping an eye on you to ensure your safety, there was something in his voice that made your stomach erupt in fluttering.


	11. Cute

Even in your hazy state of waking up, you were incredibly aware of both the pain radiating from your neck and the sleeping body of Spencer crammed next to you on the small sofa.

The night before, Spencer had shown up unexpectedly at your apartment doorstep, having returned from a case earlier than anticipated. Worried that he had crossed a boundary in your early stage relationship, Spencer sheepishly confessed that the case had been more distressing than he thought and that he only wished to be by your side from the moment his plane landed. Unable and unwilling to turn him away, you pulled him into a tight embrace and assured him that he was always welcome at your apartment.

For hours, you and Spencer spent sat soaking up the comforting presence of each other, until exhaustion wore you both down and lead to your limbs becoming a tangled mess on the loveseat parked in the corner of your living room.

Running your fingers through his hair in a gentle attempt to wake him up, Spencer stirred ever so slightly and draped his arm across your stomach.

“What time is it?” he grumbled, nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck.

“I’m not sure,” you giggled, feeling his tangled curls brush against the skin of your cheek, “But I’m getting hungry.”

Spencer hummed in agreement with you, pressing a brief kiss to your pulse point, “I am too.”

“You know, if you were to let me go I could cook us some breakfast” you smirked, tracing your fingers over the arm that kept you from leaving the couch.

“Is there coffee involved in this breakfast?” Spencer pondered your offer, not quite yet willing to let you go from his grip but also beginning to feel a rumble grow in his stomach.

“Fixed just as sweet as you like it” you pressed a kiss to Spencer’s forehead and subsequently felt his arm loosen just enough for you to slip out of.

Jumping off the couch before he changed his mind, a laugh slipped past your lips as you made your way to the kitchen.

“Y/N,” Spencer’s voice caught your attention, making you stop right before the kitchen doorway and turn to face him, “ _You got a cute butt_.”

The flirtatious statement that left Spencers smirking lips took you by surprise. Always so sweet and kind with him compliments, you couldn’t help but want to see more of this bold and brazen side of Spencer, “If you think it’s cute now, you should see it when I’m not wearing sweatpants.”


	12. Or Not

There were a million other places you would have rather been then an overcrowded bar right now. Most nights, you would be partaking in shots with Prentiss or singing a horrible rendition of some Journey song with Garcia and Morgan; but between the silent treatment that Spencer was giving you and the creepy stare you were receiving from a man at the bar, you had had enough of the night.

Pushing your way through the hoard of people on the dance floor, you made your way over to the spot of the bar where Morgan and JJ were stood, both of them ceasing their conversation at your arrival.

“Spencer still refusing to talk to you?” JJ asked sympathetically, being able to see the dejection that still resided on your face from the previous argument that the two of you had.

“Not a single word,” you shook your head, glancing back to see that Spencer was still sitting at the booth you had all chosen when you arrived, his eyes trained on the drink in front of him.

“So I’m just gonna head out,” you motioned towards the exit of the bar, receiving understanding nods from both of the agents.

“You go home and relax,” Morgan stepped forward to give you a hug, “I’m going to try and talk some sense into that boyfriend of yours.”

Lightly laughing for the first time in hours, you bid them both a good night before making your way back through the crowd of people and out of the bars overwhelming atmosphere.

Taking a deep breath of the fresh night air and reaching for your car keys in your purse, the sound of the door slamming caught your attention.

“Hey, there,” the voice was unrecognizable, but when you turned around, you were met with the man who had been staring at you since you entered the bar.

“Hi?” your response came out more as a question than a statement.

“I couldn’t help but notice that you left without the guy you came with,” his breath reeked with vodka as he came to stand closer to you, “And I thought maybe you’d be into leaving with me instead.”

Taking a step back, you scoffed at the complete stranger, “I’m not, at all.”

Sudden anger flashed across the man’s glazed eyes, “ _Well, you’re coming home with me whether you like it or not._ ”

Even if you were a trained FBI agent, the man’s threat made your heart race and your palms go clammy.  

“Take one more step near her and I will not hesitate to shoot you,” Spencer’s voice rang clear and authoritative through the tense air, taking both you and the man by surprise.

“You don’t even have a gun,” the drunk man snarled, unmoved from his position near you.

Moving the jacket of his suit to reveal that he was in fact still carrying, Spencer spit venom in his words, “Back away from her, now.”

No longer willing to continue harassing you or run the chance of getting shot, the man was quick to practically run past you, in the complete opposite direction of Spencer.

A shaky sigh of relief had barely left your mouth before Spencer had pulled you into his arms, his own body shaking with fear at the idea of what could’ve happened if he had not come to apologize to you.

“Thank you,” you whispered against his chest, “I thought you were mad at me, I didn’t think you would come after me.”

Shaking his head, Spencer tipped his finger under your chin and made you look at him, “I will always come after you, I can’t lose you.”

Pressing a kiss against your forehead, Spencer pulled you into him once more, not yet willing to let you go.


	13. Off

“Please tell me that was the last box,” you huffed, taking a seat on the floor next to one of the many cardboard moving boxes placed sporadically around Spencer’s living room.

Nostalgia had struck Spencer after returning from a visit to Las Vegas to see his mother last week, prompting him to bring up the boxes of memories he kept stored in the basement of his apartment.

“There’s only one more,” Spencer assured, sliding a box labeled ‘photo albums’ out of the pathway you had created towards the door, “I’ll go get it and then we can start going through them.”

Humming in agreement, you scanned the boxes that were settled around you, wondering which one Spencer would want to open first when he returned.

Just to your right, the simple Sharpie label of ‘ **CHESS** ’ caught your attention the most. Imagining that it was most likely full of vintage chess boards that Spencer had collected over the years, you figured that was a good box to start with.

Standing up from your previous position and tearing back the tape that sealed it shut, you were pleasantly surprised to see a golden baseball hat residing at the top. Picking it up, a smile grew across your lips upon reading the black lettering of “ _ **Las Vegas Chess Champion 1989**_ ”. The thought of a little eight-year-old Spencer wearing the hat atop a mess of his untamed curls made you giggle before adorning the hat yourself.

As you began to carefully remove the chess boards that the hat had been on top of, you heard Spencer re-enter the apartment and close the door behind him.

“Babe, did you see a box mark—” Spencer stopped in the middle of his question upon seeing the familiar tone of yellow, “Where did you find that?”

“In this box with your chess boards,” your smile drooped, having expected him to be far more excited when seeing the relic.

“I thought I got rid of that,” Spencer swiftly set the box in his hands down and made a move towards you, “Please, take it off.”

“Why would you want to get rid of it?” you dodged his attempt to remove the hat from your head.

“Y/N, please,” Spencer ignored your question, the tone of his voice growing desperate, “ _Take. It. Off._ ”

Before you had the chance to respond, Spencer was quick to close the space between you and wrap one arm around you while his free successfully snatched the hat from your head.

Squealing with laughter, you attempted to reach your arm just as high as Spencer’s to retrieve the hat back but settled back onto your feet when you realized your efforts were pointless.

“Alright, fine,” you feigned defeat, placing your forehead against his chest “But, Spence, why did you want to get rid of it in the first place?”

Lowering his extended arm to drop the hat on the sofa besides him, Spencer sighed, “The day after I won the chess tournament, I wore that hat to school, thinking that I was so cool,” his voice drifted off, “And well, we both know how uncool the rest of the high school already thought I was…”  

Your heart dropped at Spencer’s explanation for the embarrassment he had in regards to the baseball hat. Even if he had grown past the bullying he had experienced in school, it was obvious that some pain continued to linger.

Glancing down at the hat that was now by your leg, you smiled sadly before picking it up and placing it on Spencer’s head, right where it belonged.

“Well, if it’s any consolation, I bet you looked just as cool then as you do right now.”

And for the first time ever while wearing that hat, Spencer felt proud.


	14. Short

JJ and Garcia had been the first to notice the new addition to your wardrobe when you entered the conference room that morning.

“Since when did you start wearing skirts to work?” JJ teased, taking the opportunity since it was just the three of you in the room at the moment.

“And ones that could be considered so scandalous?” Garcia joined in as she prepped the files for the rest of the team members.

“This skirt would only be considered scandalous back in ‘The Scarlet Letter’ times,” you laughed incredulously at your friend’s comments, “And besides, I thought it was cute and would mix up what I usually wear to work.”

“It is very cute,” Garcia confirmed, coming to where you stood and handing you a case file, “And very short.”

Throwing your head back and groaning, you chuckled softly, “ _The skirt it supposed to be this short_!”

Tilting your head back down, you noticed that Spencer had come to enter the conference room, and when his eyes settled on the hot topic of your previous conversation, he swallowed harshly.

JJ and Garcia also noticed this and shared a knowing look between each other as Spencer took his usual seat right next to your usual seat.

“See something you like, Spencer?” Garcia whispered to the blushing man as she handed him a file while you took a seat next to him.

Rolling your eyes, you whispered a silent thank you to the universe when Hotch walked in and immediately began briefing the team.

At one point, Hotch turned his attention to Rossi and you felt Spencer’s hand come to rest on your knee.

“I do like your skirt,” his voice just loud enough for only you to hear.

“Thank you,” your own voice no louder.

“Do you think anyone would notice if we were a little late boarding the plane?” Spencer asked, trailing his hand ever so slightly up your thigh.

“Not at all.”

You prayed that no one noticed the smile you had to bite back or the hickey that would soon come to appear on your neck.


	15. Awake

Trauma came as standard in the BAU as a gun and a badge did; and no matter how many traumatic cases you had experienced, the pain never became easy to deal with.

The case had ended badly, with a man witnessing the brutal death of his wife, and Spencer felt at fault for it. During the plane ride back home to Quantico, he barely spoke a word, opting instead to either stare despondently out the window or play with the newly adorned engagement ring that you wore.

Knowing that there was more on his mind then the repeating images of the case, you allowed Spencer the time to process his thoughts. But now, as you both laid wide awake in your shared bed, you were beyond relieved when Spencer’s voice shattered the silent void that hung in the air.

“ _Are you still awake…?_ ” his voice sounding distant since you both faced away from each other.

“Yeah, I am” you rolled over to face his side of the bed, groaning internally at the time that the alarm clock displayed.

Feeling the bed shift as you did, Spencer rolled onto his back, “I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Wrapping your arm around his waist and scooting closer, you pressed a kiss to his shoulder, “We did everything we could, Spencer. Sometimes, it’s not enough, but we can not sit here and take the blame for that.”

Shaking his head, Spencer opened his mouth as if to retort before sealing his lips together tightly. Turning to face you, the lines of worry resting between his eyebrows was one you had seen many times before — the same look he bore when he had a question resting on the tip of his tongue and yet couldn’t bring himself to ask it.

“I need some fresh air,” Spencer sounded uncertain of his own words, instantaneously taking your arm off of him and jumping out of bed.

“ _Are you really going to leave without asking me the question you’ve been dying to ask me?_ ” you sat up, ready to make your way after him.

Stopping just shy of the door, Spencer hesitated briefly before slowly turning around and retreating to the foot of the bed.

“Do you still want to marry me?” his tone matching the distress in his eyes.

“Of course I do,” you answered in pure disbelief, “Why wouldn’t I?”

“I couldn’t save that woman today, and now, her husband has to deal with losing the love of his life,” the tone in Spencer’s voice was unintentionally vindictive, “Who’s to say that I could protect you if we were ever in that situation?”

That’s all it took for the dam to break. A sob wracked through Spencer’s body at the thought of being unable to protect you, at the thought of having to continue on living without you if someone were to ever rip your life away.

Crawling towards the edge of the bed, you propped yourself onto your knees and wrapped your arms around Spencer’s neck, automatically enveloped his arms around your waist and dropped his head into the crook of your neck.

“I trust you with every fiber of my being, Spencer,” your voice no louder than a whisper, “And nothing will ever change that.”

And with a ragged breath and teary eyes, Spencer prayed that your faith in him would be unerring.


	16. What It Looks Like

‘ ** _Rossi just ordered delivery, I don’t think he will be leaving anytime soon._** ’

‘ ** _good thing that Tara just left to go get pick up then, huh?_** ’

‘ _ **I’ll be there in five minutes**_ ** _._** ’

The response you received from Spencer came within 30 seconds of your reply, causing you to laugh at the eagerness one person could convey in a single text.  
  
Attempting to keep the relationship you had with Spencer a secret was difficult on an average day, but now that you were away on a case and forced to further distance yourselves by sharing hotel rooms with other team members, it felt nearly impossible to remain inconspicuous.   
  
Always one to hold true to his word, Spencer was knocking on your hotel room door just five minutes later. Not wanting to waste any more time, you were quick to open the door and pull him in by the sleeve of his shirt before anyone could spot him.

“Well, hi,” Spencer breathily laughed as he helped closed the door behind him.

“Hi,” you smiled gleefully, running your hands up his chest until they came to rest on either side of his neck, “How’d you manage to sneak away from Rossi?”

“Told him I didn’t want pizza for the third night in a row and was going to go get something else to eat,” Spencer explained hastily, placing his hands on the lower of your back before leaning down to place a long awaited kiss against your lips.

“God, I’ve missed you,” you mumbled against his lips, feeling yourself melt into his touch. 

“I missed you too,” Spencer reluctantly pulled away from you, tucking one hand behind your head, “Are you sure that we won’t get caught?”

“Tara just left, we’ll have plenty of time until she gets back,” you grasped hold of his tie and gently tugged him backward with you until the backs of your legs hit your bed.

Hesitation still lingered in Spencer touch, but the lack of contact he had had with you over the past few days overpowered his worry of someone walking in on you.

In one swift movement, Spencer turned your bodies so he was the one against the edge of the bed now. With his lips back on yours in a searing kiss, Spencer sat on the bed and pulled you onto his lap, moaning into your mouth as you softly tugged at curls resting at the nape of his neck. 

Too caught up in each other, you and Spencer were both unaware of Tara’s return back to the hotel room.

“I seriously got halfway to the Chinese place before realizing I forgot my w— oh my god,” Tara’s voice dropped off in surprise as you tore your head away from Spencers.

“ _It’s not what it looks like_ ” Spencer panicked, pushing you off of him and onto the open side of the bed in an attempt to expel what Tara had obviously just witnessed.

Standing up, Spencer stumbled over his words in an attempt to come up with a plausible excuse, “I just came over to ask Y/N if, uh, she, wanted to, uh—”

“Spencer,” you saved him from blush any harder, “Just go back to your room.”

Without another word, Spencer avoided eye contact with Tara before swiftly exiting the room.   
  
Flopping back onto the bed and covering your face with your hands, you could practically hear the smirk dripping in Tara’s voice.

“So, does making out with Spencer usually look different, or…?”


	17. Child

With the growl in your stomach becoming loud enough to catch the attention of Rossi as he passed by your desk, you finally took the initiative to step away from the stack of paperwork you had been working on for the past four hours and listen to his advice of  “getting some food, kid.”

Knowing that Spencer had to have been just as hungry as you were, you made your way through the bullpen towards his desk, wanting to see how he felt about going out for a little lunch date.

“Hey,” you smiled, placing your hands on Spencer’s shoulders, “Do you want to go grab something to eat? Maybe try that new pizza place down the road?”

Spencer acknowledge your presence by leaning back in his office chair and humming, “Yeah, sure,” he half mindedly spoke, keeping his eyes facing forward and trained on the area of Morgan’s desk, “Just one minute, babe.”

“Okay,” you agreed, looking over in the direction of Morgan’s desk in an attempt to find what had so intently captured Spencer’s attention, “But, what are we waiting for exactly?”

A hushed laugh sounded from Spencer’s lip, his shoulders softly shaking beneath your hands, “I put an extension on Morgans computer, so the next time he uses it, every single photo will be replaced with an image of Nicolas Cage.”

Your jaw dropped, amazed by both how long the current prank war between your boyfriend and fellow SSA agent was lasting, and the lengths Spencer had gone through to get back at Morgan with, “Have you really been sitting here all day waiting for him to use his computer?”

“Yeah!” Spencer nodded eagerly, turning his head to the left and peeking up at you through his eyelashes, “His reaction is going to be priceless, I can’t miss it.”  
  
Shaking your head gently at his reasoning, a snort of laughter escaped your lips,  _“You’re seriously a man-child.”_  
  
A small pout formed on Spencer’s lips, “Am not,” he turned back to his previous stare, “I’m just determined to win.”  
  
“Well,” you smirked, moving your hands from Spencer’s shoulders and placing a kiss against his temple, “I’ll be waiting in the car for you once you’ve claimed your victory.”  
  
Exiting the bullpen and making your way towards the elevators, you bit back another laugh, already picturing the enthusiasm that Spencer would have when retelling you about the look of shock and horror that Morgan was sure to display. 


	18. Breathe

Had it not been for the blurry numbers displayed on your alarm clock, you would have been blissfully unaware of the fact that it had only been forty-five minutes since a shrill cry jolted you awake.

“Spence,” you groaned, rolling over onto your back and slinging an arm over your eyes, “Can you go check on her? She probably just needs her diaper changed.”

Met with no response, you reached your hand over to nudge the sleeping figure of your husband, but when your touch fell upon the fabric of your sheets instead of his cotton shirt, you bolted up right.

Pushing aside the irrational worries that immediately sprung to the forefront of your mind, you left the comfort of your bed and hurriedly made your way to the newly finished nursery down the hall, noticing along the way how the cries that woke you up had now stopped.

Feet stopping in the doorway of the nursery, your concerns melted instantly as you laid eyes on the sight in front of you — Spencer sat in the white painted rocking chair in the corner of your baby girl’s room, her petite, sleeping body tucked safely in the cradle of his arms.

The awe that fell from your lips was louder than you thought, causing Spencer to turn his head towards the sound, a small, sleepy smile forming on his lips as he caught sight of your equally tired smile and messy hair.

Tiptoeing your way towards the two, not wanting to disturb the slumber of your little one, you basked in the serene silence that filled the room. Your eyes gracing over the long length of her eyelashes and the tight grasp she held on Spencer’s thumb.

“You know what’s crazy?” Spencers breathed, eyes going back in forth between you and your little girl, “The second she was born,  _I think I forgot how to breathe_.”

You watched as he ran a finger over the blush that colored her chubby cheeks before continuing, “It was as if everything I had ever learned up until that point meant nothing, all I cared about was her, and if she was safe and healthy, and if she knew how much we loved her.”  
  
Tears misted in your eyes, listening to the sincerity that poured through his words, knowing that he finally had the family he dreamed of for so long.  
  
“There isn’t a doubt in my mind that she’ll know how much we love her.” 


	19. Up To You

 It’s at the end of your third date; after a night spent catching up with each other over a shared plate of tiramisu and Spencer, ever so sweetly, insisting that he walked you back up to your apartment.

You laughed lightly at a story that Spencer told, your steps hesitantly beginning to slow down before coming to a complete stop in front of your door.

“So he really made you go through that entire fitness test for no reason?” you couldn’t help but giggle, leaning up against the framework of your door in order to meet Spencer’s eyes.

Spencer nodded, chuckling himself at the memory, “He did, and I still don’t think my lungs have recovered from it.”

Biting back another laugh, the keys in your hand jingled together as you reached forward to smooth down the collar of Spencer’s shirt — the action to which rose a warm blush across his cheekbones.

“Thank you for tonight,” you spoke honestly, withdrawing your hand away from his collar to slot in between his fingers, “I had a really great time.”

“So did I,” Spencer nodded, softly squeezing your hand before dipping his head slightly, his eyebrow furrowed and his gaze shifting between yours and the floor, “And, again, I’m so sorry that I had to cancel our last da—”

You quickly rose your hand in protest, cutting him off before he could continue, “Don’t you dare apologize to me. You were saving someone’s life, and potentially the lives of so many others. I’d say that’s worth missing a date over.”

Spencer brought his gaze back up to yours, a warm smile blossoming across his lips, “I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

Something within his hazel eyes made your heart skip a beat, “I’m looking forward to that.”

A sigh fell from Spencer’s lips, his head nodding in the direction of your apartments stairwell, “I should go. I’ve got to be at the office pretty early tomorrow morning.”

“Yeah,” you drawled out, hesitant for the night to end, “I still have a powerpoint to go over for my lecture tomorrow.”

Watching as Spencer offered you another smile, you felt your breath physically become shallow as he leaned inwards and pressed a chaste kiss against your cheek. His head retracting away only the tiniest bit, causing his breath to fan across your cupid’s bow and goosebumps to erupt on the back of your neck.

His eyes darted towards your lips, not wanting to make the action noticeable but lingering for a second too long as your parted them open the slightest.

“I really should be going,” he said lowly. Regretting it almost instantly as his bottom lip brushed against yours.

“Okay,” you just managed to get out. Your hands itching to pull him closer to you.

His eyes flitted downwards once again, and a barely audible groan slipped off his tongue, “I really don’t want to though.”

“Then don’t.”

And at that, you took the leap and closed the minuscule gap between you. His lips molding against yours perfectly; warm, just the smallest bit chapped and faintly tasting of your dessert from earlier.

His hands finding themselves to either side of your face, resting there as gently as possible. Your free hand took no time in followed suit and thread up through the locks on the back of his head.

Without wanting to break the kiss, you reached behind you in search of your door handle — partly wanting to get it open as quickly as possible, and partly due to how light headed you were growing.

Spencer pulled away at the feeling of you doing so, his eyebrows furrowed in worry that he had done something to make you uncomfortable.

You wavered his fear in an instant, jamming your key into its lock before pulling him back into you. Your kiss a bit rougher than before, nipping at his bottom lip before pulling away.

“How do you feel about making it up to me now?”

Spencer didn’t have to speak a word. His eagerness showing through as he crowded you back, getting the two of you through the threshold of your home before making the door slam behind him.


	20. And Me

It’s the faint sound of music traveling down the hallway and through the crack in your bedroom door that finally pulls you from your slumber.

As your consciousness fully returns, the melody of the song becomes more clear, as does the sound of laughter mixed in with the words.

You can’t help but shake your head as you shove aside the quilt covering your body, a smile growing all the while because  _of course_ , Spencer let her pick the song.

The steps you take out of your bedroom, down the hallway, and towards the archway of the kitchen are silent, not wanting to cause disruption. It had been one too many weekends spent with him away from home, and you know how deeply he has come to treasure Saturday mornings since she was born.

You’re cautious in the way you peak your head around the corner, just wanting to watch the father-daughter moment at first. And  _oh_  how it’s a sweet one to bear witness to.

Spencer has your daughter scooped up in his arms, swaying around the empty kitchen floor as if it was a grand ballroom all of their own. He’s attempting to sing along with the lyrics coming through the speaker resting on the countertop, but between the singing his little girl is doing and the occasional giggle that leaves her lips as he sways just a little bit faster, he can’t help his own laughter from breaking the words apart.

At her favorite part of the song, Spencer cradles her body closer to his own, and twirls in a circle as the two of them joyously chorus out the line.

“The lovers, the dreamers, and me!”

You move to stand in the archway as Spencer stops in his spinning, his eyes landing on you as he does so. A smile of unimaginable happiness is on his face, and it brightens up even more when a pair of tiny arms wrap around his neck and a head full of identical golden curls falls to the junction of his shoulder.

“Well,” Spencer chuckles after catching his breath, taking a step towards you, “Look who’s awake.”

At that, your daughter lifts her head away from her father’s neck and turns to see who she already knows has awoken and come to say good morning.

But still, her little, wonder-filled eyes light up with excitement and her hands which had been messily painted just the day before jut out in your direction.

And as you move to greet your two loves with good morning kisses and questions of what they dreamed about, you’re unable to miss the smiles mirrored identically on their faces.

Your favorite part of the song repeating on in the background as you do so.

_“Someday we’ll find it, the rainbow connection, the lovers, the dreamers, and me.”_


	21. Despise

It’s after you’ve both eaten dinner and you’re beginning to decompress from your long day at the bureau, neither of you having the gumption to go out for the night so you find yourselves parked on the sofa in the middle of your living room.

Spencer is lounging at one end of the couch, his long legs propped up on the coffee table in front of him. You’re sat on the opposite end, your legs spread out against the length of the cushions and your feet resting in Spencer’s lap.

You’re mindlessly scrolling through your phone, clicking on the link to a Buzzfeed quiz that Penelope had sent you earlier that day. Spencer is tracing small geometric-esq shapes on the inside of your ankle, picking up the TV remote to change it from the ending credits of the show he had been watching.

Out of habit, he punches in the channel number for the History Channel, hoping to catch an episode of Modern Marvels that he had yet to see.

But rather, the opening theme of Ancient Aliens is what begins to play when the channel switches — and as if on cue, Spencer rolls his eyes. Yet, he does not change it off of the show that he has voiced distaste for multiple times and on multiple occasions.

Instead, he watches and can feel himself growing more and more infuriated with each passing minute. Making small noises of disagreement and mental comments on the so called ‘evidence’ that the theorists are presenting.

It isn’t until he mumbles out a rather loud “Bullshit” that you turn your attention away from discovering which F.R.I.E.N.D.S character you are and towards your husband. Irritation is clearly written on his face, and when you look towards where his eyes are locked on the television screen, the reason behind it is obvious.

“Really?” you can’t help but ask incredulously.

“What?” Spencer counter asks, the patterns he had been drawing on your skin ceasing as he turns his head to look at you.

“You’re watching this again?” you lock your phone and allow it to fall into your lap, folding your arms across your chest, “You despise this show.”

Spencer merely shrugs, turning back to the illustrated images of spacecraft that are flashing across the blue lit screen, “It was on.”

“Do you remember the last time it was on?” you smirk, thinking back to a few months ago and the reaction he towards a theorist suggesting that extraterrestrials were the cause of the Black Plague.

“That was one time,” he casts a glance at you through his peripheral vision, knowing exactly the high pitched and fast paced rants that you were referring to.

“And then there was the time before that, and then the one before that, and then that one time on the jet with Rossi…” your sentence getting cut short by the giggle that falls from your lips as a result of the glare you receive from Spencer.

“Well come on!” Spencer exclaims, jutting an arm out at the wild haired Giorgio Tsoukalos, “I can’t be the only one who finds it ridiculous that a bunch of “UFO-ologists”,” he emphasizes his point by curling his fingers into air quotes, “Are out here trying to say that dinosaurs went extinct because aliens wanted human beings to be Earth’s dominant species!

Slipping your feet off of Spencer’s lap and scooting closer to him until your crossed legs touched his thigh, you brushed a hand through his short curls, and smiled when he turned into your touch.

“You’re not the only one,” you assured him, pressing a small kiss to the middle of his forehead, “I mean, come one, everyone knows dinosaurs went extinct because the aliens got mad at them for always fucking up their crop circles.”

And in one quick movement, taking advantage of the gaping look of shock and confusion that Spencer wore, you snatched the TV remote off of the arm rest and began flipping through the stations for a less rage inducing program to watch.   
  
However, there wasn’t much time for you to change the station to a rerun of Forensic Files as your back unexpectedly met the empty couch cushions behind you in a soft huff — immediately followed by the feeling of Spencer’s bony fingers digging into your sides and the sound of both of your unrestrained laughter mixing together.


End file.
